1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communicating method in which an image data communication is performed between an electronic mail apparatus and a facsimile apparatus, a facsimile type electronic mail apparatus in which a text obtained in an electronic computer originated mail is processed in the facsimile apparatus, and a facsimile apparatus in which facsimile data received in a facsimile is transmitted to an electronic mail apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus installed in an office has been recently connected with a local area network (LAN) to efficiently conduct business. For example, a facsimile is connected to the LAN to use the facsimile as a printer. Also, a text or letter prepared in a personal computer is transmitted to a facsimile through the LAN. In a Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H7-143309 (1995), an apparatus in which a text prepared in a personal computer is transmitted by an electronic computer originated mail (hereinafter, called an electronic mail) to a facsimile apparatus through an LAN is proposed.
Also, a facsimile apparatus in which a facsimile is connected with the LAN and image data transmitted from the facsimile is transmitted to a destination by an electronic mail through the LAN is proposed. As an example, a facsimile apparatus connecting an integrated services digital network (ISDN) and an LAN is proposed in a Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H6-164645 (1994), and image data transmitted through the ISDN is transmitted to an address of an electronic mail indicated by a sub-address of the ISDN.
2.1. Previously Proposed Art:
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional facsimile apparatus in which an electronic mail is utilized.
As shown in FIG. 1, a facsimile apparatus 100 is composed of a central processing unit (CPU) 101 for controlling the facsimile apparatus 100, a read only memory (ROM) 102 for storing a program, a random access memory (RAM) 103 for storing data used for the program, a panel unit 107 for inputting an instruction indicating the transmission of data, a LAN control unit 109 for controlling the transmission of text data to a LAN or the reception of text data from the LAN, a character-to-image converting unit 120 for converting the text data of an electronic mail transmitted through the LAN to image data, a compressing and expanding unit 108 for compressing or expanding the image data obtained by the character-to-image converting unit 120, a facsimile communicating unit 113 for transmitting the image data compressed by the compressing and expanding unit 108 to a telephone line or receiving image data from the telephone line, a scanning unit 111 for reading a manuscript to obtain image data, and a printing unit 110 for printing the image data obtained in the by the character-to-image converting unit 120 or the scanning unit 111.
In the above configuration of the facsimile apparatus 100, an operation for receiving an electronic mail and transmitting the electronic mail to a facsimile is described.
When an electronic mail transmitted through the LAN is received by the LAN control unit 109, a text of the electronic mail is converted into image data by the character-to-image converting unit 120, and the image data is compressed by the compressing and expanding unit 108. Thereafter, a facsimile number written in a destination box of the electronic mail is read out by the facsimile communicating unit 113, and the compressed image data is transmitted from the facsimile communicating unit 113 to an address indicated by the facsimile number through the telephone line.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a conventional facsimile apparatus in which facsimile data received through a telephone line is transmitted to an address of an electronic mail.
As shown in FIG. 2, a facsimile apparatus 120 is composed of a CPU 121 for controlling the facsimile apparatus 120, a ROM 122 for storing a program, a RAM 123 for storing data used for the program, a facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124 for receiving facsimile data transmitted through a telephone line or transmitting facsimile data to the telephone line, a format converting unit 125 for converting a format in the facsimile data received by the facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124 to a format of an electronic mail to obtain electronic mail data, and an LAN controlling unit 126 for receiving an electronic mail transmitted through an LAN or transmitting the electronic mail data obtained in the format converting unit 125.
In the above configuration of the facsimile apparatus 120, when facsimile data transmitted from a transmitting side through the telephone line is received in the facsimile data receiving and transmitting unit 124, an address of an electronic mail is retrieved according to a number of a sub-address of the ISDN by using a corresponding table of registered numbers and mail addresses, the facsimile data is converted to electronic mail data by the format converting unit 125, and the electronic mail data is transmitted to a receiving side placed at the address of the electronic mail through the LAN controlling unit 126.
2.2. Problems to be Solved by the Invention:
However, in the facsimile apparatus 100 according to a first prior art, because a text of the electronic mail is converted into the image data and is transmitted to a facsimile, in cases where a paper size treated on a transmitting side differs from that treated on a receiving side, the text of the electronic mail cannot be transmitted to the facsimile because a paper size adjustment cannot be performed.
Also, because any user can use the facsimile apparatus 100 as a relay unit relaying from the LAN to the facsimile, an owner of the facsimile apparatus 100 is required to pay a communication fee even though another person uses the facsimile apparatus 100 as a relay unit. Therefore, there is a probability that the facsimile apparatus 100 is against owner's interests.
Also, in cases where a transmission error occurs in the facsimile apparatus 100, a user who transmits an electronic mail to a facsimile cannot know the occurrent of the transmission error.
In the facsimile apparatus 120 according to a second prior art, in cases where a transmission error of the electronic mail occurs, the facsimile apparatus 120 cannot inform the facsimile of the transmitting side that the transmission error occurs. Therefore, a sender cannot know whether or not a manuscript read by the facsimile is correctly transmitted to the receiving side.